Danny Phantom meets Dragonball Z
by cyberboy13
Summary: After Majin Buu has been defeated, Vegeta and Goku's family take a nice, relaxing trip to Amity Park in America. Of course, will it be as nice as they thought when they have to deal with ghosts and must team up with Danny to stop an evil plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball or Danny Phantom… yet. (laughs with lightning in background)

DBZ

It was a peaceful day for the Z Warriors. Today was actually a fairly important day. It had been exactly a month since they defeated Majin Buu although they still needed to wait for the Dragonballs to recharge to wish Buu's memory from the Earth. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan had been catching up on school, and started getting tired. Gohan just finished his midterms and needed a break. One day at the Son household Bulma and Trunks stopped by for a visit. Vegeta was busy training as usual.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Trunks piped.

It was lunch on Saturday and of course the 3 Super Saiyan boys were chowing down like no tomorrow. Goten peaked his head to get a glance of his best bud.

"Hey Trunks, wanna do something today?" Goten asked cheerfully.

"Actually," said Bulma, "I wanted to ask you guys about an idea." Everyone had their eyes on Bulma.

"Looks like you have the floor." Chi Chi smirked.

"Well then, I was thinking that after all this schoolwork and the whole Majin Buu fiasco, we could all take a vacation. The Sons and the Briefs."

Goku was the first to ask a question. "If we go there, will there be plenty of food?" He asked worryingly.

Bulma snickered. "Don't worry, I hear America has great food!"

All the Sons got surprised. "America!"

"Yep, sounds like fun. We can spend a month there to relax from school and fighting and work, yadda yadda yadda."

"Geez Bulma you already sound like an American." Gohan chuckled.

"That sounds like a great idea Bulma, but where in America?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma pulled out a little map she brought. She pointed to a city she marked on the map.

"Amity Park. Doesn't sound like any aliens will attack there." She said.

DP

Danny collapsed on the soft grass outside the school. He just finished his last midterm and couldn't wait for the weekend. No homework, no tests, and hopefully no ghosts. Sam chuckled.

"Wow Danny, looks like Skulker just used you as a punching bag." She commented.

"Not just Skulker, Walker, Desiree, Vlad, Pariah all beat me up and threw me down a trash can." Danny said almost half asleep.

"We won't have to carry you home again, will we dude?" Tucker asked.

Danny looked around, then phased right thru the ground.

"Nope." His echoey voice said.

He was still underground, but could be heard.

"I'm heading home, later." He said, then moved towards the parking lot to Jazz's car.

Jazz was about to open the driver door when a certain halfa appeared out of thin air in the car, scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Mind if I hitchhike a ride?" He laughed.

"Danny, I'm still not used to that!" She scolded.

"Well, this is practice then." Danny said grinning.

Sighing at her little brother, she got in the car and drove them home. Danny laid back in his seat and enjoyed the ride home in the convertible.

"No tests, no school, and no-" He was interrupted by his ghost breath going off.

"You were gonna say ghosts, huh?" Jazz said with a smirk.

Danny looked around, then looked up to see Walker flying above him.

"You're goin' back to my prison, punk. This time, there's no escapin'." Walker smirked, as dozens of ghost guards flew around him.

"Oh well." Danny sighed. "Going Ghost!"

Turning into Danny Phantom in a flash of light, he turned intangible thru his seat belt and flew up to the sheriff.

"Forgot about this, cowboy?" Danny grinned, pulling out a Fenton Thermos.

"You won't win this time, ghost kid! Plasmius, attack!"

"Plasmius?"

DBZ

Trunks and Bulma head home to ask Vegeta about the trip. He just got out of the gravity room sweating bullets. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Bulma walking up to him.

"What is it, Bulma?" He asked a bit impatiently.

"Hey Vegeta," She said, getting to the point, "Trunks and I have been talking, and we figured that it was a good idea for us to take a trip to America for a while." She waited for his response.

Vegeta stood there, thinking. "Saiyans don't need vacations. Such a trip can only hinder my training."

Bulma tried to get through to him. "You know Vegeta, there have been rumors that the city we are going to has ghosts there. I bet those ghosts could make good punching bags, huh?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma, but for some reason trusted her. "Alright woman, we'll go." He said, walking up to his room.

"Mom, are there really ghosts there?" Trunks asked.

"It's just an urban legend, but come on, we all know dead people go to Other World. Vegeta will be too late going there anyway." She smirked with confidence. She then yelled up to Vegeta.

"One more thing, Vegeta. The Sons are going with us."

This caused Vegeta to use super speed to re-enter the kitchen.

"What? Kakarot's family?"

"That's not a problem is it? Come on, you guys were like brothers fighting Buu. It was so sweet…" She giggled.

Vegeta grit his teeth, but decided to go anyway, walking back out muttering something about Kakarot and beating up ghosts.

Meanwhile at the Son house…

Every one was already packing up. They planned to rent several suites for the families, 1 for the kids, one for the Son parents, and one for the Brief parents. Goku was making dozens of sandwiches for the plane ride and throwing them in his bag. Goten took all his toys and Gohan snuck in his training GI but Chi Chi caught him, so to compromise he had to take some books as well. The phone rang, and Goku picked it up.

"Deli, how may I help you?" He then smacked himself realizing he was thinking about sandwiches too much.

"Everything is good to go, Goku. Vegeta even said he would go." Goku only wondered how she managed to pull that one off. "The flight at Orange Airport is 11, so I suggest leaving at around 8:30. With guys like you and Vegeta, I get the feeling security will take a while." She laughed, trying hard to not make it audible on the phone.

After Goku hung up and informed his family, he had a talk with his sons.

"Boys, this is our first family vacation, so I guess I should remind you to try not to use your powers. We don't need attention drawn to ourselves." Goku said seriously.

"Or else Mom will lose it." Goten whispered so Chi Chi couldn't here it.

"Exactly little man." Goku whispered back and patted his son's head.

DP

Vlad had met face-to-face with Danny, both in ghost mode.

"Why are you helping Walker, Plasmius? What benefit is it to you?" Danny asked.

"Reasons aren't important Daniel, what is important is that I lock you up tight!" Vlad announced.

The vampire ghost charged Danny, tackling him into the ground. Danny turned intangible to escape and phased through the street, coming behind him and kicking the bent over Plasmius in the rear with the cheekiest smile on his face. Vlad turned around.

"Not exactly the most honorable attack, now is it?" Vlad asked.

"No, but who says it has to be?" Danny retorted.

Vlad shot several ectoplasmic blasts and Daniel, but he created a barrier that blocked all of them.

"Impressive. You're growing at a faster rate then me. That will be helpful when you are at my side helping me rule!" Vlad boomed.

Vlad chuckled. "You still can't master cloning, can you?"

With no effort, he split himself up into 4. Each one surrounded Danny and threw a flurry of punches and kicks that he could barely avoid.

"I may not be able to clone, but I can do this!"

He created an extra pair of arms on his sides, punching 2 clones and destroying them. He went back to normal and flew behind one clone, and pushed him into the other using a shield like a snow plow. Danny looked confident and happy, until Vlad gave Danny a hard punch sending the halfa flying down the street, only to be stopped by a parked car. Danny picked up a cracked piece of the rear view mirror to see blood trickling down his chin. Getting mad, he stood back up and took a battle stance as Vlad charged back in, about to attack again.

"Ghostly Wail!" He yelled.

Generating a powerful scream, he used the Ghostly Wail to push Vlad back. Using all his might, he pushed him back about 5 blocks. Danny quit using it so he wouldn't tire out because he needed energy to escape. Turning intangible, he flew through the ground and out of sight. Vlad got up, and Walker flew down to him.

"You let the ghost kid get away!" Walker said. But Plasmius was in his own thoughts.

"I've never learned that power. This will be more interesting than I thought." Vlad grinned evily.

Back at Fenton Works…

Jazz drove in with a worried face. Stepping out of the car, Danny's intangible hand came thru the ground tapping Jazz on the leg. Jazz, of course, screamed. Danny popped out and turned human.

"Wow, you screamed louder than Sam did!" He chuckled. He then said something else. "I mean, when I did the same thing to her, not when, um, well, I never did, so, yeah."

Jazz just shook her head, wondering how someone with such responsibility could still be so immature. She then gasped,

"Danny, you're bleeding!"

Danny looked at his reflection in the window.

"Ah, it's nothing."

Jazz wasn't convinced grabbed her little brother, swung him around, and wiped the blood off like it was toxic acid.

"You know, the scab may start bleeding again soon." Danny chuckled.

Jazz got infuriated, as she knew that she only did it for his protection, but just shrugged it off. They walked into the house to be greeted by their parents.

"Hey hey, there they are!" Jack said.

"You both will get good grades, right?" Maddie said.

"Yes, Mom." The siblings said in unison.

Danny walked up to his room to Instant Message Sam and Tucker. They talked and decided to go to the mall together. They left their houses and when Danny had the chance, he ran in a corner to go ghost and turn invisible, getting to the mall faster. The friends hung out for several hours, then went home when it got dark. No ghosts attacked for the rest of the day, luckily. Tomorrow would not be the same fate, however.

DBZ

The Sons and Briefs were in the airport the next morning, trying to find their airline to get their baggage claimed.

"I don't understand why we have to fly when we could _fly_." Vegeta said a tad peeved.

"So we don't have people freaking out. Remember, they still know about the whole Buu fiasco. People flying around won't be very good to them." Bulma explained.

At the security walk through later, every one managed to get through fine, until Vegeta managed to set the metal detector off.

"Blast it, now what!" He yelled.

"Sir, please spread your arms out." An attendant asked.

Vegeta hesitantly did so, muttering how the Prince of all Saiyans is at the mercy of something of a weakling authority figure. He was scanned for metal, until in his lower chest the alarm on the scanner went off.

"Sir, please remove your shirt."

Now Vegeta was pissed. He knew exactly what it was- when he was with Frieza all those years ago, Frieza gave him something called a shock pellet- A small, very metallic sphere inserted in the body that would give the person massive shock if he was to disobey. To this day he still has it in him.

"Sir, do you have any bullets of sorts in you?" He asked.

Vegeta realizing this was his only scapegoat said "Yes."

"Well, that's what it seems like. I don't think you have a bomb in you… hold on." The attendant called over a few bomb inspectors to use a special device to track a bomb. The search turned negative.

"Move along sir. We apologize for this inconvenience."

"Alright, we can go! Come on Vegeta! The food court is waiting!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta could only stand there, totally humiliated. Wasn't exactly an ideal start to the trip.

"Those ghosts are gonna get it now." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

AN- This chapter will mainly focus on the DBZ crew so I can get them into the main story quicker. Sorry DP fans!

DP

Danny was on the phone with his two best friends. He told them about Vlad.

"Vlad working with Walker? Why?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe he wants to capture me and torture me or something." Danny said.

"Vlad is up to something. You better be careful out there Danny." Sam told him.

"I will, don't worry. With the Ghostly Wail, I can beat anyone!" He exclaimed.

A shadowy figure watched from above.

"Will you be able to beat someone using the Ghostly Wail, when your enemy attains the ability as well Daniel?" Plasmius asked to himself.

DBZ

The gang was on the plane and in the air. Due to Bulma's riches, they easily got 1st class. Goku was with Vegeta, Goten and Trunks were together, Bulma and Chi Chi were in the back, and Gohan had to sit next to some guy who was rich but was so fat he looked like he was about to burst out of the seat.

As the snack cart came by, Goku poked Vegeta, who was half asleep.

"Hey Vegeta, want any food?" Goku asked.

"I don't know Kakarott. That tray alone may not be enough for you." Vegeta smirked.

"What would you like sir?" The stewardess asked.

"1 of everything please." Goku asked.

The stewardess looked dumbfounded. "Did you say 1 of everything sir?"

"Yep!" Goku said with his cheery grin.

Goku soon had chips, peanuts, crackers, and several kinds of soda on his food tray stacked to the ceiling.

"Hope this holds me over."

He munched it down in less than a minute.

"Aw man! The food tray's gone! I'm hungry!" Goku wailed.

Vegeta was trying to relax in his famous arms across the chest position.

"Quit your whining Kakarott! You're like a child!"

Goku sat in his seat bored and hungry, while looking at Vegeta daydreaming that he was a giant hamburger. Vegeta recognized that hungry face.

"Wonderful." He murmured.

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks were sitting there until Trunks came up with an idea.

"Hey Goten! Stay there and keep looking out the window!"

"Sure thing Trunks."

Trunks hopped out of his seat and ran down the aisle. A few moments later, Goten saw Trunks flying near the plane. People looked with horror until Bulma noticed.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs you get back on this plane this instant!"

"I would Mom, but I kinda can't get back in. See, the window was one way and..."

Before Bulma blew a fuse, Goku sighed and used Instant Transmission to get Trunks back in the plane.

The gang finally later landed in Amity Park. It was 9:00 at night- about the time Danny and his friends last talked about Vlad. After getting their baggage, Bulma got out some of her capsules and got out a large SUV. Throwing all the baggage in, they started driving off to the hotel.

Vegeta looked around. To his dismay, there were no ghosts.

"Woman! This is a town filled with ghosts you said! It's nighttime and there are no ghosts!"

Bulma just chuckled, as her trap worked. Vegeta grunted and decided he might as well make the best of this trip.

At the Amity Park Marriot, the gang had parking trouble.

"I'll blow up one of these blasted cars and make a space if you don't find one, onna!" Vegeta declared.

Finally they found one. They got out and went into the hotel. Checking in, everything seemed squared away until Goku looked around to see the chibis missing.

"Where's Trunks and Goten?"

Goten and Trunks and snuck into the super big pool in the back of the hotel.

"Hey Trunks watch this!" Goten yelled.

Flying over on top of the water, Goten starting powering up, causing a huge wave to form and eventually land right on Trunks.

"Oh yeah? You're mine now Goten!"

Trunks flew over and threw a few punches at Goten, who managed to barely block them. The two mischievous half Saiyans sparred over and under the water until Goku and Vegeta walked in the pool area finding them.

"I sense Trunks and Goten in here, but I don't see them." Goku commented.

Goten and Trunks were hiding under the water, hoping the adults would leave and they could play some more.

"They'll come out. Watch." Vegeta started materializing a fairly large KI blast. He sent it in the air, which instead of hitting something and exploding, it searched for the nearest power level. Eventually it went in the water, and the boys saw it, causing them to jump out in horror. Goku and Vegeta grabbed their respective sons. Vegeta deactivated the KI blast.

"Darn it Goten, I told you to mask your energy!" Trunks said.

"Hey, you're stronger than me, you probably sent out a larger energy signal!" Goten retorted.

"That's enough boys. Let's head to our rooms." Goku said.

The Suites were SUPER NICE. Each one had about 7 rooms in it, and the boys and Gohan each got their own bed, all the rooms had big screen TVs, big kitchens with plenty of food in them, and balcony views. After being tired from the long trip, most of them went to bed. Except for Trunks and Goten, who snuck in another sparring round.

AN- Yes, short and no action, but next chapter will! Once the tile work is laid, the story will be awesome!


End file.
